We're Gonna Reach for the Stars
by Doctor Spinax
Summary: Sonic ran forward. This was what he needed. A nice run, his best friend Tails, his new wisp friends, and all this away from Egg- er, I mean, Baldy McNosehair.


Sonic ran quickly down the floor of the amusement park. Yacker floated by his side, and Tails hovered right behind them. Sonic jumped onto a grind rail and it led him upwards. Then it ended. Sonic was flung right into the air and hurtled towards the ground. Tails cried out to save Sonic's life. To tell the truth Sonic was having the time of his life.

_Take off at the speed of sound  
Bright lights, colors all around_

_I'm running wild, living fast, and free  
There are no regrets inside of me_

Yacker flew down and shot straight into Sonic. Immediately the Hyper Go-On spread through the hedgehog's body, and he was surrounded by a white aura as he shot back upward next to Tails and he started down the road again.

_Not looking back,  
Not giving up_

_Not letting go,  
I'll keep on running_

Sonic felt some of the power vanish as Yacker departed with his body. Still feeling up to it, Sonic ran over to a Ferris wheel and ran up the edge, jumping over each box. He then jumped off at the very top, freefalling as Yacker and Tails followed.

_I'm gonna reach for the stars,  
Although they look pretty far_

_I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today_

Sonic landed on the ground. Running down, he realized a yellow Wisp was following. (Hey, I'm just gonna call them aliens if that's okay with everyone) Sonic looked forward and saw a wall right in front of him. He turned around and started running backwards, facing the alien.

"A little help here, buddy?" He asked.

The wisp shot forward happily and entered Sonic's body.

_The sky with stars so bright,  
The colors feel so right_

_I've never felt like this  
I'll keep on running_

_The sky with stars so bright,  
The colors feel so right_

_Just take my hand,  
We're gonna reach for the stars tonight_

The Hyper Go-On spread through his body once more and he had a yellow aura. Shooting like a bullet right through the dirt, he dug his way underground and popped right up again. The wisp detached from him, and Sonic sped towards the roller coaster.

_Tonight..._

_Wake up living day by day  
Do what I want, and I'll do it my own way_

_The world is flying right below my feet,  
Got no regrets inside of me_

_Not looking back (Not looking back)  
Not giving up (Not giving up)_

_Not letting go,  
I'll keep on running_

Sonic hopped onto the rail and did his own grind. The robot ticket man started giving him rude gestures, yelling at him that he had to pay rings for that. Sonic then heard a metallic sound and turned around. A coaster cart was following him. Sonic elevated up and backflipped off the very top, falling back down. He then grabbed the edge of the cart and redid his ascent. At the very top he let go once more, and flew through the air.

_I'm gonna reach for the stars,  
Although they look pretty far_

_I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today_

Without warning, Sonic felt a cyan wisp enter. The energy filled his soul and body. He shot forward once more, ricocheting and bouncing off the amusement park buildings.

_The sky with stars so bright,  
The colors feel so right_

_I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running_

_The sky with stars so bright,  
The colors feel so right_

_Just take my hand,  
We're gonna reach for the stars tonight_

_Tonight..._

Sonic then began to freefall as the third wisp left him. Tails picked him up, his tails spinning madly. He dropped Sonic into a cart and fell in with him. The cart led him to the Wisps' planet. Sonic hopped out of the cart, ran along the fresh grass, and beckoned for Tails to follow. Tails hovered out of the cart and flew towards Sonic, following him by his side. Sonic and Tails both heard a whiz as Yacker joined them right in the middle.

_I've got it in my sight  
The colors feel so right_

_Got my feet off the ground  
I'll keep on running!_

Sonic heard odd chirping and buzzing noises and turned his head. Several wisps were following them all, happy to join their savior in a run.

_Oh I can feel it now  
The colors all around_

_Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars_

Yacker happily joined Sonic once more. Sonic felt the power surge through him, and he ran forward at even greater speeds. Tails and the other wisps followed, trying madly to keep up with the hyper hedgehog.

_Just take the chance (Just take the chance)  
We'll do it all again (I'm gonna reach for the stars)_

Sonic turned back and started running backwards, power still flowing through him. He beckoned for Tails to speed up.

"Come on!" He encouraged him.

"I... can't." Tails panted.

Sonic got to a slower pace to get back to Tails. He grabbed his wrist and then continued his running, Tails grasping Sonic's wrist.

_Just take my hand (Just take my hand)  
Just take the chance tonight_

_Reach for the stars  
Tonight_

Sonic smirked. This was what he needed. His best friend Tails, his new friends, the Wisps, and all away from Egg- er, I mean, Baldy McNosehair. Sonic shot forward, Tails and the other wisps following closely. This was his time to reach for the stars.

_Tonight_

_

* * *

_**Dang it. I always end my oneshots with cheesy lines! Dag nab it! I suck at puns. Anyways, if you review you get a free wisp!**_  
_


End file.
